1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an fixing device which is used for optical fiber detection.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber is fixed on an optical connector, the optical fiber is fixed on a photoelectric converting module via the optical connector, making the optical fiber precisely align with an optical coupling lens in the photoelectric converting module. To receive the light signals from the optical fiber connector, the receiver needs to be precisely aligned with the optical fiber of the optical fiber connector. However, a manually positioned alignment between the optical connector and the receiving device is used to carry out optical measurement and assessment, however, takes a lot of time and decreases efficiency of inspection. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a fixing device for optical fiber to increase detection efficiency.